HERCULEMANIA!
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: Hercule invades RAW and the Herculemaniacs couldn't be happier...! Well almost everyone. But hey, at least he embarrassed Vickie for his amusment and for the fans. Oh, and the unfortunate debut of a Legendary Monster.


HERCULEMANIA!

By: DMEX

_Nothing is mine_

-RAW Zone-

(Opening Fireworks)

Cole: We are LIVE in Pittsburgh, PA debuting in the sold out Console Energy Arena. Michael Cole at ringside with SMACKDOWN colleague Josh Matthews.

Josh: Jerry "The King" Lawler is out with very bad stomach flu but he will be back next Monday.

*: _**EXCUSE ME!**_

(3 guesses as to who)

(Crowd boos intensely)

Josh: Oh, God. Why now?

Vickie: _**EXCUSE ME!**_

Josh (bored): Get on with it…!

Vickie: Last week, my boyfriend became the _**NEW NO. 1 **_Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship-

(Crowd continues to boo)

* (from crowd): You suck Vickie!

Vickie (angry , to some dude in the crowd): _**BITE ME!**_

_Immortal TNA Mix Blares in the RAW ZONE FOR ONLY ONE MAN THE CROWD IS GOING CRAZY FOR_

Josh: _**HERCULE IS HERE!**_

Cole: What is this idiot doing here!

Josh: The Herculemaniacs are on their feet for this man! He won this year's World Tournament!

Cole: He's nothing compared to The Miz!

Hercule: "Black Widow" Victoria…! Why am I not surprised to see you here…?

Vickie: For your information, _**HERCULE-**_

(crowd boos Vickie)

Vickie (angry): _**EXCUSE ME!**_

(Crowd boos even louder)

Vickie: For you information, _**HERCULE**_; I'm the official SMACKDOWN Consultant _**AND**_ acting GM of SMACKDOWN. Something your tiny little brain couldn't do if you tried.

Hercule: You run a brand full of weaklings. And you wouldn't be GM if you hadn't conned your way into the WWE, just like you did at the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament.

Cole: He can't say that to her!

Josh: The hell he can!

Vickie: _**SHUT UP!**_

Hercule: So where's that weenie Dolph Ziggler?

_I am Perfection! Perfection!_

_I am Perfection! To take your best shot-_

(Crowd boos and shouts insults to Ziggler)

Dolph: You rang? Moron!

Hercule: You actually think you can beat me in a fight? I remember back in the 26th World Tournament I beat you so bad you cried for 20 minutes. What makes you think you can beat me now?

Dolph: You peed your pants when you had to face Undertaker at Judgment Day.

Hercule: _**THE ONLY REASON MY PANTS WERE WET WAS BECAUSE I SPILLED SOME HOT WATER ON ME BY ACCIDENT!**_

Cole (sarcastically): Sure they were…

Josh: Shut up, Cole.

(E-Mail blips, crowd boos, Cole laughs)

Cole: Can I have your attention please? I have received an E-Mail from the anonymous GM.

(Opens Laptop)

Cole: And I quote: "Hercule vs. Dolph Ziggler with World Tournament rules _**NOW! **_And Vickie is barred from ringside!"

Vickie: You can't do this to me! I'm the SMACKDOWN Consultant!

Hercule: Whatever you say, Icky Vickie! And by the way, Nickelodeon Studios asked me to tell you they want you back on the set of _Fairly Oddparents_ _**PRONTO!**_

(Crowd roars into laughter, even everyone in the back of the locker room was laughing. Cena was laughing so hard he fell over. Randy Orton just has that smart-ass smirk on his face. Dolph and Vickie wasn't amused)

(Vickie screeches in embarrassment smacks Hercule. Only for Hercule to deliver the Hercule Punch)

Ref: Ring the bell!

(Opening bell)

(Dolph and Hercule start fighting)

Cole: How can Hercule be so cruel?

Josh: You have to give Hercule some credit. For once he has a comeback that makes sense!

(Hercule gives the Herculemania signal)

Cole: Who does he think he is Hulk Hogan?

Josh: Here it comes! _**HERCULE LEG DROP! **_Shades of Hulk Hogan!

(Crowd cheers wildly)

Ref: 1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7!

Cole: Don't tell me he's winning like this!

Ref: 8! 9! 10! Ring the bell!

(Match Over bell)

_Immortal TNA Mix_

(Crowd cheers wildly)

Justin Roberts: Here's your winner, _**HERRRRRRRCUUULE!**_

Josh: I think its safe to say that _**HERCULEMANIA IS RUNNIN' WILD!**_

Cole: What was your first clue, genius…

-Some time later, Layla vs. Natalya-

Josh: They're about evenly-

(Room goes pitch black then the message on titantron)

**THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION HAS COMETH!**

**ALL SHALL FALL TO HIS GRACE…**

…**SOONER THAN LATER…!**

(lights come on and it's-)

Cole: Oh… my… God…

(Broly is in his Legendary Saiyan form)

Josh: That's Broly! What's he doing here?

_Layla bolted. Natalya terrified cringes in the corner turnbuckle as Broly gives her a sickening "I'm going to kill you" smile_

Josh: Don't do it! It's not worth it!

_Grabs her, throws her up on his shoulders and then throws her violently (like the F-5) and a sickening thud is heard_

(CM Punk and his gang come out, but Punk goes to confront the demented Saiyan and hands him a black band)

_Broly looks at it for a moment and the sickening grin returns and Broly puts it on his arm then asks for a mic…_

Broly: _**KAKARROT! YOU'RE NEXT!**_

(Broly laughs evilly, then grabs Natalya by the throat and then throws her into the announcer table and it breaks. Crowd boos and starts chanting "YOU SUCK")

Cole: We're screwed…

Josh: Big time…

END?


End file.
